Presently, both wireless and wireline telephones provide limited options with respect to call blocking features. Most of these systems operate wherein the call blocking aspect is controlled on the network side of the system and when a particular number on a call block list is directed to the telephone, the network switching circuitry does not direct the call to the telephone. Within wireless systems some additional functionalities exist wherein the handsets are able to block all calls directed to the handset but is not selectively able to block calls from specified numbers. This feature is available in some CDMA and GSM type telephone handsets.
Since all call blocking features must be implemented through the network or require the blocking of all calls to a particular telephone, a user does not have a great deal of flexibility in deciding which, if any, calls to block to their telephone nor can they control blocking of the variety of calling features that are available in today's wireless systems such as text messaging, instant messaging, pictures, video and many other types of media that may be transmitted to a user's wireless handset from a variety of calling numbers. Thus, there is a need for providing a user with a greater flexibility of control in blocking calls made to their telephone and is presently available within existing telephones and telecommunications systems.